


Kurt Hummel and the Quidditch Mishap

by skintightsocks



Series: Harry Potter AU [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Looks like Hufflepuff's seeker, most certainly chosen for his diminutive size and the resulting boost in speed, might have spotted something!" Professor Sylvester says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Hummel and the Quidditch Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic 5 of 7 of our HP!AU. Previous parts can be found [here](http://skintightsocks.livejournal.com/tag/%21hp%20au).

"I think I'm going to throw up," Blaine says quietly, fidgeting with his Quidditch gloves.

"You always say that before games," Kurt says, smoothing out Blaine's robes out of habit. "Just take deep breaths. As soon as you get up in the air you'll be fine."

"If I throw up, will you still love me?"

"Sure, sweetie," Kurt says, biting back a grin and leaning in to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"Hey, no hanky panky in the locker room!" Mike calls out with a smile, strapping on his boots, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, no one gets it on in this locker room except me," Brittany adds seriously. It looks like she's trying to figure out how to wear a pillow case with her uniform and Kurt is really starting to wonder if maybe Brittany isn't kidding about that whole 'going to live with the house elves from now on' thing. He'll have to ask Santana about that later.

"Maybe I should go lie down for a few seconds," Blaine mumbles, looking even paler than before, and Kurt sits down on the bench and tugs Blaine down gently, until his head is in Kurt's lap.

"I don't know how you let yourself get this nervous. You're never nervous about performing."

"That's because I can't lose at performing. When I'm singing I'm in my element, and I can't let down my entire team by flying too slow or searching in the wrong direction or--"

"Stop that," Kurt says sternly, petting carefully through Blaine's hair. "It's just Gryffindor. They have _Finn_ as their team captain, Blaine, come on. You'll be fine."

"You really are the best Slytherin boyfriend ever," Blaine says after a few seconds, staring up at Kurt with warm eyes. Kurt's stomach swoops pleasantly.

"I sure as hell better be your _only_ Slytherin boyfriend, Blaine Hufflepuff," Kurt says, tugging a little at Blaine's curls just because he can. Blaine pulls off a glove and reaches up, brushing his fingers over the badger broach pinned to Kurt's coat.

"Is this for me?"

Kurt blushes. "I don't know, can you think of any other badgers I'm supporting right now?"

"Just me, I hope," Blaine says with a smile, sitting up so he can hook his arm around Kurt's neck and drag him down for a slow, heated kiss. Kurt hums a little against Blaine's mouth and wraps his arms around Blaine to keep him from falling off the bench. Blaine surges closer, tilting his head so he can kiss harder, and Kurt moans before he can stop himself, heat settling heavily in his stomach like it does each time he kisses Blaine like this.

"Uh, guys?" Sam pipes up.

"Seriously, guys, get a room," Brittany says, and Kurt pulls back with a shaky breath, face flushing dark red. Blaine sits up and settles on the bench next to Kurt, rubbing at the back of his head sheepishly.

"Whoops. Passion of the game, and all."

"Uh huh," Nick says, exchanging a knowing look with Jeff.

Kurt brushes his hands over his coat, reaching up to make sure his hair isn't too messed up where Blaine had briefly curled his fingers into it. "Well, I should probably--"

"Come on, Hummel," Madam Bieste says, stepping inside the locker room with her broom in hand. "Game's about to start and you're no Hufflepuff."

"Okay, okay," Kurt says, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly as he stands up. "Have a good game, everyone!"

"Come give me a good luck kiss, Kurt," Brittany says, making a come hither motion with her finger. Kurt notices that she's wearing two tea cozies over her knee pads.

"And that's my cue to leave," Kurt says quickly. When Bieste gets distracted telling Brittany to take her knee cozies off, though, Kurt darts in and kisses Blaine quickly on the mouth, grinning at Blaine's cocky smile as he leaves.

-

"Yay Quidditch teams!" Rachel says, clapping to herself, and Kurt and Santana share a look.

"Why is she even here?" Kurt asks.

"Dating Frankenteen again, remember? She said it wouldn't be right not to support him." Finn asked Kurt the other day if he would root for Gryffindor to support his step-brother, but Santana not-so-gently pointed out that a victory for Hufflepuff meant a victory for Kurt's dick. Finn had gone all red and didn't bring the issue up again. Kurt had scoffed at Santana, but, well. She wasn't _wrong_. Blaine _does_ get incredibly excited after Quidditch victories, and honestly, the time they've been spending in the Prefects' bathroom after Quidditch practices makes being friends with Prefects and Quidditch captains worth it.

"So we're rooting for opposing teams, are we?" Kurt says, taking a sip from Santana's mug and then sputtering when it's Firewhiskey and not pumpkin juice. " _Santana._ "

"What? I'm just trying to keep warm."

"It's not _my_ fault you both are dating Hufflepuffs when clearly the more romantic interhouse rivalry is between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I heard they were lovers, you know, before they started Hogwarts with Rowena and Helga."

"First chance we get, let's move down the bench," Kurt whispers to Santana.

"Agreed." Santana takes her Firewhiskey back and knocks back a gulp of it. "Oh, hey, there they are!"

The Quidditch teams make their way out onto the field, waving as the crowd breaks out in applause. The stadium looks frighteningly bright and festive with almost everyone decked out in red and yellow, and Kurt leans over the box to squint down at the players. It doesn't take him long to find his boyfriend.

"He's so _small_ ," Kurt says with a sigh, watching Blaine sidle up to Finn to shake his hand before the game, and Santana snickers next to Kurt.

The game starts with the quaffle tossed into the air and a roar of applause (and more roars from the charmed lion toys some Gryffindors are sporting), and Kurt wraps his scarf a little tighter around himself, fingers coming up to play with the tiny badger on his coat.

"And they're off!" Becky Johnson says excitedly into the enchanted megaphone, her voice amplified so she can be heard around the entire stadium. "Gryffindor has an early lead--"

"But not for long," Professor Sylvester says, cutting Becky off. "Because as we all know, Gryffindor is a house full of bumbling morons, led by king of the bumbling morons and my co-announcer for the day, Will Schuester. William?"

"Sue, you promised you wouldn't do this," Professor Schuester says before realizing he's talking into the megaphone.

Kurt's ignoring the other players for the most part, his eyes fixed on Blaine, who's already circling the pitch to look for the snitch. It makes Kurt think back to the time Blaine took him out flying at night and Kurt spent the entire time with his face pressed into the back of Blaine's shoulder, his arms tight around Blaine's waist when Blaine took them up higher and higher. Kurt doesn't mind flying low to the ground, but the way that Blaine kicks off and soars into the air like the broom is an extension of his body, all broad shoulders and tight elegance and his robes whipping behind him in the wind - the sight of him up there makes Kurt both proud and indescribably nervous for his boyfriend.

"That's my girl!" Santana shouts suddenly, and Kurt looks away from Blaine to where Brittany is passing the quaffle back and forth with Mike, headed toward Gryffindor's goal hoops.

"Hufflepuff Brittany, while in perhaps the most ridiculous and useless house in this entire castle, showing off some remarkable chasing," Professor Sylvester says.

"Hufflepuffs are very loyal," Becky says.

"Come on, Brittany, _smash them_ ," Santana screams.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "She's not a beater, Santana."

"You don't have to be a beater to throw a few punches and knock some tall bitches off their-- GO, GO!" Santana starts yelling, and as much as Kurt is more into Quidditch for the scarves than the sport, he feels himself gripping the railing of the box, watching Brittany zoom toward Gryffindor's keeper. She fakes him out and then throws the ball in the middle hoop, scoring 10 points for Hufflepuff and sending half the stadium into cheers and applause.

"You'll do better next time, Finn!" Rachel calls out, narrowly ducking an elbow from Santana, who's jumping up and down.

Kurt pulls his coat tighter around himself and looks for Blaine, finally spotting him down toward the bottom of the pitch, flying a little too intently to still be idly searching for the snitch.

"Wait," Kurt says, grabbing Santana's arm to get her attention. "Has he already--"

"Looks like Hufflepuff's seeker, most certainly chosen for his diminutive size and the resulting boost in speed, might have spotted something!" Professor Sylvester says.

"Sue, you can't keep being mean to the students just because there's a megaphone in front of you," Professor Schuester sighs.

"I most certainly can and I will continue to do so," Professor Sylvester says, talking over him, but Kurt tunes them out, focused on Blaine where he's flying impossibly fast.

"Shit, look at him go," Santana says, and they watch Blaine zoom across the pitch, a yellow blur heading toward Ravenclaw's seating section. Gryffindor's seeker starts to fly toward him once she realizes it's not a fake out but Kurt sees the flash of gold and Blaine's already so _close_ , reaching out and urging his broom faster. Kurt feels his heart pounding, the excitement of the game finally catching up to him, so he doesn't see the bludger rushing toward Blaine until it's too late.

"Oh my god," Kurt gasps, hand flying up to his mouth as he watches the bludger slam into Blaine's broom with a sickening crunch, breaking the wood and knocking Blaine off. Blaine reaches up at the last second and closes his fingers around the snitch and then he's falling, at least twenty feet, and Kurt doesn't see anything after that because he's running down the stairs, tears blurring his vision before he even realizes he's crying. The crowd has, for the most part, gone eerily quiet.

"Kurt!" Santana and Rachel yell after him, but Kurt's running faster, down the spiraling wooden stairs, until he's on the ground and rushing across the field, where all the players are huddled around Blaine's still form. It dimly occurs to Kurt, when he sees Finn staring at him with big, worried eyes, that Blaine just won Hufflepuff the game.

-

When Blaine finally wakes up, Kurt immediately drops the book he was staring blankly at for the better part of an hour and squeezes Blaine's hand. Kurt had refused to let go of Blaine's hand while Blaine slept, wanting to keep his skin warm and wanting to know the second Blaine woke up. Now that Blaine's starting to stir, Kurt bites at his lip and reaches up to pet at Blaine's unruly hair with his other hand. "Blaine?"

"Did I die?" Blaine croaks, trying to sit up, and Kurt helps get a pillow behind him, still refusing to let go of Blaine's hand. "Are-- are you an angel?"

"Just part Veela, sweetie," Kurt says, stroking his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand while Blaine wakes up the rest of the way. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I think I'm--" Blaine looks up and startles a little. "Why is Puck here?"

Kurt glances down at the end of bed, where Puck fell asleep waiting for Blaine to wake up.

"He's the one who hit the bludger. He says it was an accident and he never meant for it to hit you, but he still felt so guilty about it he refused to leave until he knew you were okay."

Blaine blinks slowly, finally looking down at himself. "How long have I been out for?"

"About six hours," Kurt says. "Madam Bieste was so upset she didn't even conjure up a stretcher, she just carried you up here herself. The teams wanted to stay but the nurse made them leave so she could fix your arm. All your frog choir friends stopped by, too--"

"Warbler choir," Blaine corrects automatically, and Kurt feels a stupid and sudden rush of affection because Blaine's _always_ correcting him about that.

Kurt waves his hand. "Yes, them. They _really_ didn't want to leave but I couldn't bear the thought of sitting here with you for hours while they went through every song about falling in their a capella repertoire. Those are some very loyal Hufflepuffs you have."

"They're just good guys," Blaine says, blushing a little. "And you've been here the whole time?"

Kurt frowns. "Of course I have, where else would I be?" Blaine's staring at him intently, eyes warm and sleepy and _okay_ , and Kurt quickly tries to blink away the tell-tale stinging behind his eyes.

"You've been crying," Blaine says softly, reaching up to brush his fingers over Kurt's cheek. It's Kurt's turn to blush, but he doesn't pull away from Blaine's hand.

"Puck cried more than me. He was convinced he killed you, even when the nurse insisted it was just a broken arm."

"That's... sweet of him, I guess," Blaine says uncertainly, and Kurt can't help it, the last six hours have been _hell_. He bites his lip and then throws himself down over Blaine, hugging him around the neck and being careful not to jostle his arm, figuring it's probably still sore from the bones knitting themselves back together.

"Oof," Blaine says, but he hugs Kurt back just as hard with his good arm. Kurt squeezes his eyes shut where his face is pressed into Blaine's neck.

"I was so worried about you. When you _fell_ , Blaine, it felt like I was having a heart attack, my chest hurt so much. You should quit the team. I'm sure they'll understand."

"People get hurt during games all the time, it's not a big deal," Blaine says with a short laugh, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's back.

"But it _is_ a big deal, you're my boyfriend," Kurt says fiercely, standing up and rubbing his arm over his eyes. "Just don't ever do that again, okay? Or at least let me teach you some cushioning charms or floating charms for if you fall again. I didn't even think to try to cast something, it was like I was frozen," Kurt adds, his voice going stupidly thick. "I'm sorry."

"C'mere," Blaine says, pushing back the blanket on the hospital wing bed and scooting over. Kurt crawls in next to him, leaning his head on Blaine's chest as Blaine awkwardly pulls the blanket back around them with his good arm. Kurt yawns into Blaine's shirt, and Blaine laughs, his breath stirring Kurt's hair. "Are you tired?"

"I couldn't sleep before even if I had wanted to."

"So that's a yes," Blaine says with a smile, sinking down lower in the bed and taking Kurt with him. "We should nap. If we're both asleep the nurse won't yell at us when she finds us."

"Why Blaine," Kurt says, glancing up at him, "what Slytherin thinking of you."

"What can I say?" Blaine starts, smirking at Kurt. "I guess you've just--"

"Holy shit, you're alive!" Puck says from the end of the bed, and Kurt and Blaine both jump a little, looking down at him. "Dude, are you okay? You have to believe me, I never actually wanted to pulverize you, it was just--"

"I'm fine," Blaine interrupts. "I mean, a little sore, but I'll be fine. Thanks, Puck. You were just doing your job."

"Yeah, right," Puck says absently, squinting down the bed at them. "Wait, are you two having sex right now? Shit, Hummel, keep it in your pants for once."

"Go away, Puck," Kurt says tightly, shooting him a glare. Puck mumbles something that Kurt tries not to hear because it's probably offensive and then he leaves, waving to Blaine as he goes.

"That was nice of him," Blaine says, squeezing Kurt closer with his good arm.

"I think we need to work on reevaluating your idea of nice," Kurt says, pressing another yawn into Blaine's chest.

"I think you need to get some sleep," Blaine says, kissing his forehead.

"You too," Kurt says, cuddling closer. "You need to rest so your bones have time to heal. I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Nope," Blaine says. "I'd take getting hit with a bludger every day if it meant I got to sleep with you every night," he says. The romanticism is slightly ruined by the giant yawn at the end, but Kurt still rolls his eyes and tangles his feet with Blaine's under the blanket.

"Let's try to avoid that," Kurt says, pressing his nose to Blaine's Quiddich sweater and closing his eyes. Blaine still smells like the Quiddich pitch, like grass and dirt and sunlight, and Kurt must be more tired that he thought because he can already feel himself starting to fall asleep. "No more bludgers," he mumbles, and Blaine huffs out a laugh above him.

"I promise," Blaine says, stroking Kurt's hair back from his forehead. "If anyone comes in here and hits me with a bludger while we sleep, I give you permission to hex them."

"Excellent," Kurt mumbles, curling his fingers into the neck of Blaine's sweater and letting the steady beat of Blaine's heart under his palm lull him to sleep.

 


End file.
